Sore
by fantacination
Summary: Riku wakes to someone sitting on his waist. Nise isn't really in the mood to lose again. After all, what is he and what does he have left? I'm not even a part of you. Riku ReplicaRiku, limeylemon


**Sore**

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Square Enix.

---

Groaning softly, Riku stirred when someone switched the lights on. His bedside lamp, a present from Sora and Kairi, glowed a soft seagreen. It was still dark out, barely early morning, and someone was sitting on his waist.

"It's a little earlier than I thought it would be." Blinking, Riku focused on the face leaning over him. His breath stopped.

"You—"

"Call me Nise," the Replica said. He was backlit by the full moon from the window, half his face in shadow. But there was no mistaking that face. It was the carbon copy of his own, after all.

He looked older. Like he'd aged the same way Riku had. But he was dressed in a black organization coat a little too large, and he didn't reek of the Dark. Not as much. There was an underlying tang. Just like his.

Nise was looking around the room, a long, slow, measuring look. He was leaning back a little, his fingers steepled on Riku's chest. "Nice place. Saw your parents. Everything's picture perfect, isn't it?" Almost carelessly, his arm reached out in a sweep, knocking over the picture frame by Riku's bed.

"Why—_How_?" Riku demanded, attempting to shove the other off his waist. They may not have parted on exactly hostile terms, but he didn't appreciate the way the other boy had so very casually taken a seat on him. Especially since he was perilously close to sitting somewhere awkward.

His efforts were ignored. "I woke up in the ruins of His lab. Seems that he didn't make just _one_ of you." Nise paused, as if remembering something. "Except, the other one didn't have anything at all. Not a heart or a mind or a soul. It was empty. And I woke up inside it."

Riku didn't say a word.

The mirror image on top of him laughed lowly. It's a real laugh. He's not a Nobody. But the sound is just as spine-chillingly emotionless. Like someone who'd drunk too much of emotion, staring at an empty cup.

"Hey, Real Thing, it looks like I don't have my own past. I don't have a place in the world."Abruptly, Nise fisted his hands in Riku's loose pajama shirt, jerking him up.

"I can't even _beat you_,"he whispered with a mouth the same shape as Riku's lips. A voice with almost his exact timbre.

"Why you?" Nise asked, sliding a hand softly against Riku's jaw, down his throat. Little pops sounded as buttons came undone. "Why did we have to exist? I'm not even…"

Slowly, Nise skimmed his lips up Riku's throat, stopping at his lips and biting down savagely. "I'm not even a part of you." There's blood on his lips. Just a hint, wet and gleaming. The same way his eyes looked.

Riku bucked, snapping out of his shock and trying to find purchase beneath him. The sheets are too slippery and Nise is too heavy. And somehow or another, they end up pushed against the headboard, his hands bound to the rails. Way to the Dawn (summoned amidst the tussle) lay scattered on the floor. He could resummon it, so easily. But even his keyblade couldn't do much when his hands were tied tightly together against steel.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" Riku spat, struggling every bit of the way.

Smiling eerily, Nise didn't answer. He was pushing Riku's gartered pants down, cupping his rear and pushing up.

"You…" Wouldn't. He couldn't. Not like _this._ Lashing out, Riku twisted, his hands rubbing raw against the belt Nise had used.

"I don't like your eyes," the Replica said suddenly, "I don't want to see…" _what you've become?_ Riku wondered.

Making a small sound of annoyance, Nise tore a strip from Riku's discarded shirt, reaching around Riku's head to tie it. It settled neatly, fitting snugly enough that no amount of twisting would get it off.

"Much better." There was a metallic sound- rustling cloth. And suddenly there was something hot and throbbing against his cool skin. Riku didn't _know _what it was. He couldn't _see_. It left that much more to _imagine_.

People feared the Dark because it was unknown. Dangerous. Riku had thought he had no fears. Three years cured that. Riku feared the Dark; feared it overcoming him. The hands on his body, the warm, wet tongue was the same. _The invasion was the same_.

His hips jerked up by force, Riku only had time to ask "..._Why?_"

Nise laughed and rammed himself in, head ducking against Riku's, the slide of his hair against his own. "Why? I guess I'm just a sore loser."


End file.
